


Between Meetings

by AKABess



Series: Porno, Porno, Porno! [2]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKABess/pseuds/AKABess
Summary: This is supposed to be a cute little newlywed scene.  Short, but a tiny taste of sex.





	Between Meetings

"Meet me in the privy after the meeting," Shallan whispered in Adolin's ear as they embraced. A meeting of the highprinces was just about to start, hopefully to discuss the next offensive they planned to launch on the Parshendi. Much of Alethkar was still overrun, and they'd made precious little progress on retaking the kingdom. Kholinar itself, ostensibly the capital of the Alethi kingdom, was the enemy's main stronghold now.

Adolin smiled into his wife's flaming red hair. They'd only been married a few months, but with this war for their very existence going on, these stolen moments were frequently the only real time they got to spend together.

"I've got to meet Aladar about some thieves who've been increasingly bold in the Breakaway Market," he whispered back. "But I can spare a few minutes," he admitted gratefully. Aladar would let a few minutes lateness pass without comment. He understood Adolin was a busy man. He released Shallan to go sit with the scribes next to the Queen and smiled fondly after her.

The meeting was interminably boring. Lots of debate about why they couldn't POSSIBLY mount an offensive right now, and why they MUST or risk… a whole variety of problems, actually. Adolin knew he should be listening more closely, but he was distracted by the tryst his wife was planning. Besides, he'd heard all the arguments already, at the last meeting. And the one before that.

Eventually, though, the repetitive meeting wound down and released. He caught Shallan's eye where she was conversing in low tones with Queen Jasnah, her mentor, and nodded to her as he made his way toward the exit. She smiled and nodded emphatically, and he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

The privies weren't far. The tower city of Urithiru had privies placed regularly on each public floor, though the plumbing was not yet restored to its apparent original function. Still, the pipes did lead to a central holding tank that was soulcast to smoke every other day, helping to ensure the cleanliness of the city as a whole. And his aunt Navani had hired on hundreds of widows to clean the public spaces regularly.

Adolin checked to make sure the room was empty of other occupants, then closed the door behind himself to await his bride. Storms, but it had been days since their last opportunity for some privacy. By the time they both got back to their chambers at night, they were often too tired to do more than snuggle each other to sleep.

He didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes, Shallan scurried through the door and quickly shut it behind herself. This door, unlike many of the public privies in the tower, had a lock on it.

Before she'd had a chance to do more than turn around, he swept her into his arms, kissing her soundly. She moaned quietly into his mouth as he attempted to show her just how much he'd missed her lately.

She broke off the kiss before long, however. "I've got to get back to Jasnah before long, so we've got to be quick," she said, fiddling with something under her skirts. Then she turned back to her husband and kissed him again as she undid the clasp on his trousers.

Adolin let out a low moan at her touch. He responded by reaching down and lifting her skirts, rucking them around her hips. Obscuring clothing out of the way, he lifted her by the rear and pressed her against the wall, aligning their hips. She reached down and guided him into herself.

Shallan broke their lustful kiss and rested her forehead on his shoulder, panting with their efforts. Her legs were wrapped around his body, pulling against him to help grind them together.

Their frenzied thrusting soon brought them both to climax, worked up and needfy as they were. The young couple breathed hard as they stilled, sweat cooling on their bodies.

After a moment, Adolin released his beloved and set her gently back on the floor. Shallan settled her skirts and gave him a quick peck on the lips before exiting the privy.

Adolin, on the other hand, needed a moment longer. He ran his hand through his blond and black hair, glancing at himself in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed and he grinned at the sight. Storms, he loved that woman.

Almost as an afterthought, he refastened his trousers and straightened his uniform. Finally, he glanced down and saw a scrap of cloth on the floor. He bent to pick it up and found it was Shallan's underwear. Smiling to himself, he tucked the garment into his pocket, opened the door and strode out with a bounce to his step.


End file.
